Simon Snow face à lui-même
by AnissaBaril
Summary: Simon Snow vit une soirée en apparence bien normale et pourtant, il est sur le point de réaliser que sa vie va basculer à tout jamais. Il sera face à lui-même dans la plus grande épreuve de l'école Watford.


Simon Snow, jeune étudiant en sorcellerie à l'école Watford, était plongé depuis le début de la soirée dans la rédaction d'un travail important à remettre le lendemain matin. Il adorait étudier, c'était pour lui l'occasion d'apprendre de nouvelles choses. Lorsqu'il avait reçu sa lettre d'acceptation à l'école pour sorciers Watford, il n'y avait pas cru une seule seconde. Lui pour qui la vie était si ennuyante et pénible, enfin venait la délivrance, l'espoir que quelque chose de mieux l'attendait. Rien que d'y penser à nouveau, un sourire se dessina sur son visage lisse et rond. Simon avait commencé à exceller à l'école seulement depuis qu'il était à Watford. Là-bas, il se sentait enfin parmi les siens, prêt à devenir un sorcier puissant. Pour la première fois de sa vie, ses cours lui plaisaient et il avait le goût de s'impliquer dans sa réussite. Autant n'avait-il auparavant aucun intérêt pour l'école, autant désormais, il était fasciné par tout ce qui touchait l'univers des sorciers. En plus de cela, il avait maintenant beaucoup plus de facilité pour nouer des amitiés avec les gens autour de lui parce qu'il se sentait enfin compris par ses camarades. S'il passait auparavant inaperçu avec son teint blême, ses cheveux foncés, son front aplati, son petit nez retroussé et ses yeux cernés invariablement du total de ses heures de sommeil, il se promenait toujours la tête haute et le regard fier dans les corridors de Watford, conscient de faire désormais partie des plus brillants. Sa vie avait pris un nouveau chemin depuis que sa curiosité insatiable envers l'univers des sorciers avait fait de lui l'un des meilleurs élèves, mais aussi, par le fait même, l'un des plus admirés. La seule chose qui le dérangeait désormais était qu'il aurait apprécié apprendre davantage sur l'univers des sorciers. Par contre, côté amis, il était choyé, car il avait su nouer de belles relations avec des personnes qui voyaient en lui le sorcier qu'il était et savaient donc regarder au-delà de son apparence banale. Pourtant, entre les travaux et les activités avec les copains, il lui restait peu de temps pour chercher des réponses aux questions qu'il se posait sur l'univers qu'il venait d'intégrer.

Bientôt, il aurait terminé son devoir et pourrait enfin prendre une pause. Il gribouilla une belle conclusion à sa rédaction de huit pages et serra ses cahiers. Il avait encore du temps avant le couvre-feu imposé par l'école. Comme ses amis étaient tous occupés à terminer leur rédaction, il décida de partir explorer Watford par lui-même. Il savait que flâner dans les couloirs pouvait être répréhensible par la direction, mais s'il restait discret, il n'aurait pas de problèmes. Il glissa néanmoins sa cape d'invisibilité dans son sac, au cas où il aurait besoin de se dissimuler rapidement aux yeux des autres.

Il quitta tout d'abord les dortoirs et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Jusque là, personne ne le soupçonnerait de rien. Les étudiants modèles travaillaient toujours à la bibliothèque et avec la rédaction exigée par son professeur, personne ne trouverait étrange qu'il se rende dans un lieu de travail. D'ailleurs, peut-être était-ce une bonne idée d'explorer ce lieu. Il savait qu'une section de la bibliothèque était interdite aux étudiants et avec sa cape d'invisibilité, tout était désormais possible… Il la revêtit aussitôt et se glissa dans la section interdite. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il entreprenait une action contraire aux règlements de l'institution, mais c'était bien la première fois qu'il le faisait seul. S'il se faisait prendre, la faute serait sûrement considérée comme étant plus grave. Pourtant, cette pensée ne l'arrêta pas et il commença à fouiller dans les rayons à la recherche d'un livre intéressant et… possiblement dangereux. Un livre qu'aucun professeur ne lui aurait montré en classe.

Il parcourut rapidement les titres, mais rien ne lui semblait très inspirant. Il ne voulait pas des incantations maléfiques ou des recettes de potions pour ses ennemis, seulement un livre qui pourrait lui donner un avantage sur ses camarades de classe. Il voulait les surpasser. Un livre sans titre attira son attention aussitôt. Il se saisit du volume et l'ouvrit au hasard. Sans avertissement, le livre l'attira dans ses profondeurs et il se retrouva sans crier gare dans une salle de classe bien normale. Une salle de classe qui ne faisait pas partie de l'école Watford. Il était dans une école secondaire pour les gens normaux. Lui, le grand sorcier Simon Snow se retrouvait avec le commun des mortels. Un sentiment de honte l'envahit. Puis, ce fut la peur. Comment allait-il rentrer ?

Comme à son habitude lorsqu'il perdait ses moyens, il glissa sa main dans la poche de son survêtement pour s'emparer de sa baguette magique, mais à sa grande surprise, sa poche était vide et sa baguette avait disparu.

Premièrement, il devait trouver un moyen de savoir où il se trouvait. Après, il pourrait plus facilement chercher une façon de rentrer. Il donna un coup de coude à son voisin de table et lui chuchota discrètement :

-Tu sais quand termine le cours ?

L'autre garçon le regarda comme s'il venait d'une autre planète.

-Quel cours ? De quoi parles-tu ?

-Euh, bah, du cours, là, celui auquel on assiste.

-Ce n'est pas un cours. C'est un test. Ne te rappelles-tu pas ?

-Euh, non, de quoi ?

-Dis-moi plutôt de la dernière chose dont tu te rappelles, Simon.

-Comment connais-tu mon nom ?

-Simon, c'est moi, Baz, voyons, ça ne va pas aujourd'hui ?

-Baz ? Désolé, ça ne sonne pas de cloche chez moi. Il va falloir que tu m'expliques où je suis et ce que je fais ici.

-La même chose que nous tous, voyons !

-Ce qui consiste à quoi ?

-On va avoir les résultats de notre test.

-Je veux bien, mais de quel test ?

-Celui qu'on vient de faire.

-Je n'ai pas fait de test.

-Mais si, on vient tous de faire un test. C'est le test qui va décider si on peut continuer nos études ici ou si notre avenir comme sorcier est trop incertain pour que l'on puisse rester à Watford.

-Quoi ? Je ne veux pas partir. J'adore l'école et… ma vie est ici maintenant.

-Calme-toi, Simon, personne ne dit que tu dois partir maintenant, mais honnêtement, tu ne te rappelles de rien ?

-Non, c'était quoi le test ?

-Eh bien, ils nous ont endormi et il y avait plusieurs épreuves pendant lesquelles notre niveau de stress était étudié ainsi que la façon dont on réagissait aux différentes choses qui se passaient autour de nous. Au départ, je me rappelle que je devais écrire un papier résumant mes apprentissages ici. Ça, c'est surtout pour voir si on est attentif en classe, je crois ! La partie la plus le fun du test, c'est quand on a le choix d'une activité après. Moi, je suis allé me balader dehors parce que tout le monde était occupé à terminer leur rédaction. Je sais que c'est nul, mais bon, tu connais les histoires. Ceux qui manquent au règlement durant le test connaissent bien pire que le retour à la maison…

-Quelles histoires ? Comment savais-tu que c'était un test ?

-Bien, c'est simple…

Une voix sévère vint interrompre Baz. Les résultats du test furent énoncés. Le professeur Benedict nomma le nom de chaque étudiant et indiqua ensuite s'il pouvait demeurer à l'école. Ceux qui étaient choisis pour rester devaient se lever et traverser une porte temporelle pour regagner Watford. Sinon, l'entraîneur Mac se trouvait à l'extérieur pour les raccompagner d'où ils venaient afin qu'ils puissent reprendre une vie normale. Baz fut nommé et il disparut à travers la porte temporelle en direction de Watford. Il serait un sorcier ou en tout cas, il avait encore l'opportunité de montrer sa valeur jusqu'au prochain test.

Simon attendit que l'on nomme son nom, mais tout le monde partait et c'était comme si on l'avait oublié. Bientôt, il n'eut plus dans la salle que lui et le professeur, qui avait arrêté de parler.

Simon se racla la gorge.

-Monsieur ? Vous m'avez oublié. Je peux retourner à Watford ?

-Ah, Simon, as-tu souvenir que ce qui s'est passé était un test ?

-Euh, non, mais Baz m'a expliqué.

-Je veux bien le croire, mais tu as oublié. Pendant ton test, nous avons remarqué que ton cerveau a nié le contexte d'examen pour te permettre de réduire ton niveau de stress et ainsi de mieux performer. Lorsque tu t'es réveillé, tu ne savais pas que tu venais de subir un examen, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, mais qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?

-Je ne sais pas. C'est du jamais vu.

-Est-ce que je peux rentrer à Watford ?

-Non, Simon, ton destin sera plus grand que Watford. Tu es prêt avant les autres pour la suite. Ton test nous a montré des facultés incroyables. Nous ne sommes pas certains, mais nous pensons que tu pourrais être l'Élu.

-Hein ? Mais, j'ai été dans la partie interdite de la bibliothèque, j'ai violé le règlement…

-Oui, c'est vrai. Cela prouve que tu es courageux et ton aveu montre que tu sais reconnaître tes erreurs. Nous devons commencer ton entraînement le plus tôt possible. Si tu es l'Élu comme nous le pensons, tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre.

-L'Élu ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

-L'Élu devra tuer celui dont on ne dit pas le nom.

Simon sentit son cœur battre dans sa poitrine. Être un sorcier était déjà une chose exceptionnelle, mais être l'Élu… Jamais il n'avait osé rêver d'un tel privilège, même dans ses rêves les plus fous, les plus incroyables, les plus géniaux ! Pourtant, s'il était bien l'Élu, une toute autre formation l'attendait et il n'aurait plus ses amis pour le supporter là-dedans. Ses amis qui étaient ? Baz, bien sûr, mais il devait aussi avoir d'autres amis, non ? Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de leur nom ou même de leur visage.

-Vous avez effacé mes souvenirs.

-L'Élu doit se concentrer sur sa formation et aucune distraction ne peut venir le perturber. Tu dois comprendre que c'est pour le mieux. Pense à tes amis, peut-être ne sais-tu pas qui ils sont, mais le sentiment d'amitié que tu ressens envers eux doit te pousser non pas à les contacter, mais à effectuer ton devoir pour ainsi sauver leur monde et donc, leur permettre un bonheur continuel au lieu d'éphémère.

-Mais Baz et les autres, ils vont voir que je ne suis plus à l'école. Ils vont se demander où je suis.

-Ils penseront que tu es rentré chez toi, comme les autres. Être l'Élu demande des sacrifices. Si tu acceptes cette position, tu dois en connaître les conséquences. Alors, Simon Snow, te sens-tu capable de relever le défi ? Es-tu à la hauteur du rôle d'Élu ?

-Oui, professeur. Je suis prêt à commencer mon entraînement. Je saurai me montrer à la hauteur du rôle qui m'attend. Je serai votre Élu.


End file.
